One Month
by Nuka
Summary: Chaos makes a deal with Mirage, if she can spend one month as a mortal and still think love is useless then he'll give her unlimited powers. Chaos then brings Jafar back from the dead to see if they can melt each others icey hearts. Chapter 2 up
1. The Deal

One Month  
Author's Note: Takes place after the final Aladdin movie. You all remember Chaos from the series right? He's a blue cat who loves to make people's lives interesting, oh ya he also might be the powerful being in the universe. Slight crossover with Disney's Hercules  
  
Author's Note: Thanks to the review who told me the cats named Chaos not Mischief like I originally called him.  
  
Mirage looked watched Aladdin and Jasmine's wedding from her realm, she was not happy, not happy indeed. She had tried everything to prove that love was weak, worthless and that she could destroy there love and failed. She then perked up a bit.   
  
"I'm just going to have to figure out another way to destroy them." She said out loud.  
  
"Oh Mirage your so predictable." Said a voice from behind her. Her eyes lit up with fear, no it couldn't be, she turned around and there was the blue cat Mischief.  
  
"Cha-Chaos what a nice surprise." She lied. Mischief smiled cunningly.   
  
"Still up to the same boring tricks I see?"   
  
"No, no I'm just watching." She pleaded, she knew only bad things could happen if Chaos thought her life was getting boring  
  
"Now, now Mirage, don't be silly I can see your life needs some excitement after all what's life without a little mischief?" Chaos said in return.  
  
"No please no!" She begged which was extremely odd for her. Chaos looked disappointed by this.   
  
"Ah really? Because I was thinking I should test you..." he began, Mirage felt her heart sink this was going to be bad.  
  
"to see if your fit to take over my position, and my powers." He finished. Mirage couldn't believe this, if she had Chaos's powers she could conquer the planet, and destroy emotion entirely.   
  
"And what might this test be?" She asked, careful not to agree to anything unless she knew what it was.  
  
"Well, I will turn you mortal for one month." Chaos began. "I always hear you whining and complaining about how love is useless so I'm thinking,,, if after that month if you still think love is useless then I've give you my powers." Mirage smiled evilly.   
  
'This is going to be to easy.' She thought. She knew Chaos wouldn't go back on his word and she could do this standing on her head. "I agree to your test" She replied her grin didn't fade. Mischief's smile grew.   
  
"Good, good this is going to be so entertaining." He then push his forepaws forward.   
  
"Enjoy your month as a mortal." He then shot energy out of his paws that hit Mirage and she vanished. She then appeared in Agrabah, completely robbed of her powers.   
  
Chaos then left Mirage's realm to start phase 2 of his brilliant idea. Next stop was the under world. Hades' who had escaped what had happened to him after his final battle with Hercules had been banished to stay in the underworld, never to leave for all eternity. He was sitting down doing nothing but tapping his finger's when Mischief appeared.  
  
"Hey, kitty long time no see." Hades' said to Mischief whom he had already met.   
  
"Hey, say Hades love to stay and chat but I've got a spirit I'm gotta get." Chaos said back.  
  
"Whoa, whoa, hey no one's aloud to leave the underworld except for Gods." Hades said. Chaos gave him an angry look and his eyes began to glow red. "but with you I'll make an exception." Hades said after releasing his life was in serious danger. Chaos's expression turned happy again.   
  
"Great, I've just gotta find this wizard named Jafar."  
TBC 


	2. Jafar Returns (Again)

Jafar opened his eyes, the sun was pouring down on his face, a desert wind blew past him. Sensation. He could actually feel again. He looked around, sand, nothing but sand. Were was he? Last thing he remembered was the pain shooting threw his body, the lamp melting, he was dying.   
  
Then in the distance he saw it, Agrabah. He knew he couldn't be dead. He looked to his hands, he was human. He tried using his genie powers but could not. What had happened.   
  
"Hey Jafar, welcome back to the world of the living." Said a voice from behind him. Jafar turned around. Chaos floated there smiling.  
  
"Who are you?" Jafar demanded.   
  
"Names Chaos, and I'm gonna make you a deal." Chaos said smugly.  
  
Chaos, now that rung a bell for Jafar. He had heard of the lord of Chaos, one more powerful then the gods on Olympus. A deal with him, this was intriguing.  
  
"And what is this deal." Jafar asked. He wasn't about to rush into something, with one who was known to annoy gods.   
  
"Well you don't know this, but you've been taking a worm bath for a while. You've been dead for about 2 years."   
  
Jafar's eyes shot open.   
  
"So here's the thing, there this girls. Well okay maybe she's not exactly a girls, more of a cat, who is female. She's called Mirage, I'm sure you've heard of her." Chaos said.  
  
Jafar nodded and grinned.  
  
"Yes, I admire her work." Jafar said. He'd studied scrolls written about her before.  
  
"Good, cause here what your going to do. I've made her mortal for a month, I want you to make sure nothing happens to her. If you don't, I'm send you back to the land of the dead." Chaos threatened, still grinning.  
  
Jafar considered this for a seconded.  
  
"And if I do?" He asked.  
  
"You get to be alive again, plus I'll give you a the powers of a genie with ......" Chaos pulled out a microphone "NO RESTRICTIONS! NO HAVE TO TAKE ORDERS FROM SOMEONE WHO HAS THE LAMP, YOU CAN DO WHAT EVER YOU WANT WITH YOUR POWERS AND YOU WILL BE ABLE TO KILL PEOPLE!" He shouted into the device. Jafar had to plug his ears. He still heard him though.  
  
"I accept." Jafar said without hesitation .   
  
"Good, now remember, no harm can come to Mirage." He said and waved his paw. Jafar disappeared. He would be teleported next to Mirage in a matter of seconds.  
  
"Next stop, the palace." Chaos said to himself. "Don't want Al to ruin my fun!" 


End file.
